Kiss or Punishment
by Cheshire's Riddles
Summary: "It's like spin the bottle without the bottle and higher stakes" It's Erika's birthday party and Shizuo is dragged into a game he doesn't really want to play. See where it leads. Shizaya one-shot rated T for Shizuo's mouth.


**Have you ever had one of those stories that you just have to write?**

**Well this is one of them. I thought of it Thursday night, and got it all written and typed by today.**

**Anyway, on with the Shizaya story**

**-0o0-**

Shizuo grumbled as he leaned against the wall near the bar. It was Erika's birthday and Walker had invited half of Ikebukuro to the party in her honor. Shizuo wasn't really mad that he was invited, he was happy to celebrate a friend's birthday, but what he was mad about was that Izaya had also been invited. Of course Walker had forgotten to mention that part when he told Shizuo about the party. The whole room smelled of the stupid flea, but in respect of his friend he was going to try and ignore the Louse for the night. Shizuo could not describe how hard it was for him to control is anger. All he could smell was the damn flea, and everywhere he looked he saw the same fur trimmed black sweatshirt. Why the hell did Izaya have to be constantly around him? There were some people they had gone to school with that he had not seen since. Why did Izaya have to stay so close and constantly interrupt his life?

"Shizu-chan!" Erika called running up to him. She hadn't seen him all night since he was trying to stay away from people to control his temper.

"Please don't call me that." He growled. Shizuo needed a smoke. It was the only thing that could possible calm him down.

"But why?" Erika asked, like a child. "Iza-Iza calls you 'Shizu-chan' all the time."

"And I have told the fucking Louse not to call me that as well." Shizuo had to resist the urge to hit the wall. Even the flea's name was pissing him off. He really needed that smoke now. Erika pouted and then smiled as a wicked idea same to her mind.

"Fine, if you are going to be like that, then you have to play the game of the night with everyone else. Think of it as your birthday gift to me." Erika didn't wait for a response before she grabbed his hand and dragged him through the groups of party people. She stopped next to Walker, who was coordinating the game. Walker was laughing as he stared at Masaomi, who had taken his turn, and Mikado as their shared a passionate kiss. Erika squealed when she was it and took out her camera for pictures. When the two boys broke apart their faces were all red from kissing their best friend and being seen kissing that friend. "It's like BL manga in real life!" Erika cheered, continuing to take pictures of the now more than just childhood friends.

Shizuo tried to use this time when the otaku girl was distracted, however, it did not work as planned. Erika noticed his attempt and stopped him. "Not so fast, Shizu-chan. It's your time to pay 'Kiss or Punishment'." Erika grabbed a bag from Walker and held it up to him. "This bag has the name of everyone here on a piece of paper. You pick one name and you have to kiss them on the lips, no exceptions. If you refuse, then the other person has to come up with a punishment, everything goes."

"Is that even a real game?" Shizuo asked, digging his hand in the bag. He knew he couldn't get out of this, if was a real game or not, but that didn't make him happy about having to kiss a random person.

"Of course it is!" Erika yelled. "It's like spin the bottle without the bottle and higher stakes." Shizuo only rolled his eyes at the otaku girl as he pulled a paper out of the bag. He unfurled the piece of paper, took one look at the name and froze. For a split second, Shizuo forgot how to breathe. Erika, curious as to Shizuo's reaction, looked over his shoulder to see who he had to kiss. The moment she saw the name on the slip she screamed in joy. Everybody stopped what they were doing to find out what had exited Erika so much. Erika tried to calm herself down, but every time she looked at the name in Shizuo's hands her excitement just couldn't be controlled, making her brake out into a fit of giggles each time. "SHIZU-CHAN HAS TO KISS IZA-IZA!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "This is the best birthday ever!" Shizuo barely understood what was happening. Was the universe just trying to screw with his life more than it already had? Maybe he could choose different a name, maybe this was all a joke. He knew if he actually had to talk to the flea then he would end up fighting him, and he didn't want to ruin Erika's party with a fight.

"So Shizu-chan has to kiss me? I'm surprised you would even agree to play a silly game like 'Kiss or Punishment'." Shizuo turned around quickly to stare at the raven haired flea. Izaya was smirking as he stared at the blond, many plans going around in his mind. Everyone around them, except for Erika slowly backed away from the two. Nobody knew exactly what was going down, but they did know that no kissing was going to be happening.

"Like hell I would fucking kiss a flea like you!" Shizuo growled, balling his fist. Erika seemed almost deflated about the situation. She wanted 'Shizaya' to happen. That is was she had hoped for when she pulled Shizuo into the game. She was thinking that if Izaya saw his Shizuo kiss another person, he would get jealous and intervene. However, seeing Shizuo pick Izaya's name was just icing on the cake. Now Shizuo was refusing to kiss Izaya, and it was ruining her dreams. Izaya on the other hand already knew that Shizuo would never kiss him in a million years, however, he had other plans for the brute.

"Just to make things absolutely clear, you are refusing?" Izaya smirked as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his favorite jacket.

"Damn right, I am refusing!" Shizuo yelled. What wasn't clear about the fact that he was not going to kiss Izaya?

"Good, then that means I get to come up with a punishment for you. Now if I remember correctly, everything goes right?" Izaya looked over at Erika for confirmation to find her looking like a bobble head with stars in her eyes and her camera out and recording. Shizuo wanted to hit himself. How could he have forgotten about the punishment part of this game? Maybe he was as dumb as Izaya said. He should have just kissed the damn flea and gotten it over with. "What should I make you do, Shizu-chan? It has to be something worthy of the crime, don't you think? That would be the 'just' thing, right?" Izaya thought of how he could torture the blond brute. He wondered if he went far enough, could he get Shizuo to kiss him willingly. Izaya had always wanted the blond brute all for himself. When Shinra first introduced the two Izaya couldn't help but love the strength Shizuo showed. Izaya really was a masochist when it boiled down to it all. Izaya wanted to have Shizuo and all of his strength, but because he knew Shizuo could never and would never be his, he settled with their little game of tag. At least then, he was the only thing going through the protozoan's mind, and was using his strength to try and catch him. It was almost like foreplay for Izaya. "Oh, I know the perfect punishment for you. Since you refuse to kiss me, then your punishment will be that you have to strip down completely naked except for that stupid little bow tie."

"THE FUCK!" Shizuo yelled, taking half a step back in shock. He knew Izaya would pick something bad for him, but he never would have expected what he just heard. "Why the fuck would I strip?"

"That's the rules, Shizu-chan." Erika said wiping away a little blood from her fan-girl nose bleed. She had to remember to thank Izaya for his punishment. Izaya smiled with delight. He would get to see his handsome monster in all his glory, although he wished only he got to see Shizuo naked. He knew there were a lot of girls at this party that would have loved to see him naked, but really who wouldn't want to see his body. Izaya wondered if the cut he made when they first met had left a scar, and if it did, did Shizuo think of him every time he saw it? "If you don't kiss Iza-Iza, you have to take his punishment." Erika almost squealed with delight.

"What the hell? There is no way I'm fucking stripping in front of hundreds of people!" Shizuo growled his face slightly red. If he did, which he wasn't going to do, how would he be able to walk around Ikebukuro again?

"Well, you have your choices Shizu-chan. You can either kiss me or strip." Izaya smirked. He was going to have to get that camera from Erika. Of course Izaya would be taking his own pictures of Shizuo's magnificent body, but he didn't want Erika selling or doing anything crazy with it. Shizu-chan's body would be his own to stare at and used for his own pleasures and gain. Shizuo ground his teeth as he thought of what to choose. He didn't like either option, obviously, but he needed to pick the better of the two. "So, Shizu-chan…" Izaya started but was stopped when Shizuo stomped forward and pressed his lips onto Izaya's, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see what he was doing. It did not take long for Izaya to get over his shock to close his eyes and kiss Shizuo back. He wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, making sure he couldn't escape the kiss. This time it was Shizuo's turn to be shocked. Why the hell was the flea kissing him so strongly and not letting go? He could feel Izaya's hands around his neck and in his hair, so there was no chance of a surprise knife attack. Shizuo was even more shocked when he felt Izaya's tongue force its way into his mouth. Was the flea drunk or something? He didn't taste of alcohol, and he knew the bar was only giving out soda because there were minors here. He could be on drugs, but Shizuo did not think Izaya the kind to let something like drugs affect him.

Shizuo had not had a lot of kisses in his life, but he did know that Izaya was very good at this, and for some unknown fucking reason Shizuo started kissing him back. He heard many people murmuring and Erika squealing as she jumped around them getting the best angles with a video camera and her phone camera. If Erika wasn't lucky, Celty would be able to get a new head by the end of the night. Izaya could not describe how happy he was to be kissing his brute, and how much happier he got when his brute started kissing him back. He did not really care for the taste of cigarettes, but it was the taste of Shizuo and that's what Izaya loved. He wondered how long the two would last without air. He didn't want to break the kiss and never have it happen again, or worse have it be another one of his fantasies. He would rather it be a onetime thing instead of a dream. A dream just gave him more false hope that the two of them could be together.

When it was physically impossible for the two to continue their make out, their lips separated but their bodies were still pressed close together. Neither one had notice that Shizuo's arms had wrapped around Izaya's waist, pulling their bodies so close together not even a piece of paper would have fit between them. With his mind still in what trance Izaya had put him under, Shizuo kissed Izaya again, softly and slowly. Izaya was higher cloud nine, shot past the moon, and found himself in a better place than heaven. If this really was a dream, then it was one of the best ones he had ever had, and he never wanted to wake up. He loved how someone with so much strength and power as Shizuo did could be so soft in moments like this.

"Fuck," Shizuo growled softly against Izaya's lips, trying to make sure no one heard him. It was embarrassing enough kissing Izaya and liking it, but this was just un-called for. Izaya was confused a little as to why his Shizu-chan had stopped kissing him and was now red in the face. He blamed his lack of brain power on the bliss he was feeling. He was going to ask what was wrong, but then he felt what was wrong against his body. Izaya smirked with pride. This was his doing and he would be the only one to do it in the future. He gave Shizuo a quick kiss, making sure to show him they had the same 'problem'.

"I guess you'll be stripping for me anyway, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered before pulling away, starting the chase.

"You fucking flea!" Shizuo yelled as Izaya started pushing thought the crowd, aiming for the exit. Shizuo followed quick after wishing Erika happy birthday a final time. Thankfully, the people knew to get out of the way of the Monster of Ikebukuro when he was on the hunt.

"You will soon be fucking this flea!" Izaya yelled back, laughing as Shizuo yelled. "And I want it hard!" The rest of their argument was lost to the people still at Erika's party as the two chased each other in a homeward, or more accurately a bed-ward direction. All Erika could do was rewind and replay the first real video of a 'Shizaya' interaction. She was going to be posting this video on every site she knew, and make the video of viral. Soon everyone would know that 'Shizaya' was not just something made up in her head.

Erika turned to Walker with the biggest grin on her face. "Next year, we are playing seven minutes in heaven."

**-0o0-**

**OMG! I feel like Erika right now. Fan-girling over the Shizaya goodness. **

**I want to thank all for reading this story. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**-*FYI*- have more Shizaya fanfics waiting to be typed and posted. **


End file.
